edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xydux page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Videos I'm confused, how come all the episodes need new videos? Carlos2295 (talk) 06:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Before I continue adding more videos, are Vimeo and Dailymotion good sources to use? I almost always find them there. Carlos2295 (talk) 23:09, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Not to be mean to the newcomer, but I'm starting to think that maybe a warning should be issued to Rstein220. His useless trivia edits are really starting to clog up the wiki. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I know this is going to sound like a lot on your plate, so here it goes. I have a few ideas for projects on the wiki for this year. I will be including some that you have already mentioned. #Update all the cast pages, a lot of them are super stubs. #Fix the stubs in general by adding more content i.e "The Potted Shrub of Riddicule." #Update all the photos for the episodes, I have even seen some that are YouTube screenshots with the YouTube logo on it. #Fix the trivia, some people have added facts that are either unrelated, unprovable, or just plain obvious. #Organize all lists into charts. I am no moderator, so I would love to get your opinion on this. It seems like an undertaking that several wiki editors will have to look over. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The Last Straw I cannot take this, I wrote a very detailed letter to Rstein220 about his edits and he STILL hasn't learned what good trivia is. Furthermore, he did not even respond to me or acknowledge anything he did. This is getting out of hand. Can you please issue him a final warning or a one week ban? I'm not telling you what to do, but I just wanted to bring this to your attention. Carlos2295 (talk) 19:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Lupo the Butcher I have a bit of a request to make. Throughout the show, there have been a few referrences to Danny Antonucci's first major work, Lupo the Butcher. I was thinking that maybe we should actually add a page for it so that way it can be further explained what it is about and to also contribute to the Danny Antonucci page itself. It would also have the video embedded in it (although it would be 18+ as it has some bad words). What do you think about this? Maybe it could also be a part of the 1st annual Danny Antonucci day too :-). It's coming up soon. Carlos2295 (talk) 04:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Edit on Ed or Tails. On my edits for Ed or Tails, Rolf CLEARLY says nutty boat instead of nanny goats. Why do you insist its nanny goats instead of nutty boat. Every other source says nutty boat instead of nanny goats. --PBSTVMan (talk) 09:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Ken Cathro I need your opinion on this. I have done it. I found the facebook page for Ken Cathro himself. I was just curious if I should ask him anything at all. What say you? Keenan Christenson Hey, I noticed something, the page for Jimmy's voice actor, Keenan Christenson, has his last name misspelled. In the actual show credits, it's "Keenan Christensen." It has an "e" not an "o." The strange thing is that IMDb also misspelled it. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:52, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Silly user comment Hey Xydux, a recent user just posted a comment of pure gibberish, and I just came by to let you know. Dear xydux i am trying to get the hello my name is ed badge but when i edit my profile i didn't can you help me? HOLYCRAP1920 (talk) 23:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC)HOLYCRAP1920 You won alot of glod badges! I'm new by the way and I support the Cramp twins wiki Your friend! BallisticBiscuit (talk) 18:55, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Comments Hello! I've got a question about the comments in this wiki. Once upon a time, also people who were no members were able to leave their comments here. Why was that changed? (I'm sorry for my bad English, I'm from Germany.) -Queen Caesar I want to know why *I want to know why Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 02:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright but I just wanted to give some visual aid on the "Ed Edd n Eddy Outro" paragraph. Thats why I put it in. Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 19:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I DONT CARE!!! Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 22:27, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. Do what you want. I don't care what you say. You're not the boss of me!! Also this is NOT Xydux's wiki. ANYONE CAN EDIT IT!!!!!!! Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 22:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) FUCK YOU SCREW YOU MOTHER-FUCKERS!!! >:( Completion of Scam Pages Is it so? Are all the scam pages finally done? Cuz if so, wowee. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:25, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I notice you took some of my photos down. Don't worry I'm not mad or anything like that, I would just like to know what I did wrong. All I was trying to do was upload so better quality photos and update the sewers. If you could, I really appreciate it if you let me know what I did wrong so that this won't happen in the future. Leave a message of user account or my email, and please get back to me as soon as you can okay. Pictures I just updated a picture and the 640 × 266 pixels thumbnail still shows the old version. Even if I reload the page and go to another, I never see the updated version in 640 × 266 pixels. Why is that? Mariofan2020 (talk) 08:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I found another character on episode one The Edtouchables. Its name is Al. The plant is in Edd's room and you see it right before Edd realises that his magnifying glass. So, episode one season one at that moment, you see it. Hey, I noticed a BIG issue with the location of Peach Creek Jr. High in correlation to the Cul-De-Sac. In the episode ''"Cool Hand Ed," ''Jonny 2x4 and the Eds look at the Cul-De-Sac from the top of the school. However, this should not be possible. When you look at an ariel view of the Cul-De-Sac, the school is to the south of it, not the north. Also, the factory would be in the spot that the school is in. Additionally, in the episode ''"Run Ed Run," ''the Eds run south to catch the bus at the school. I was just curious as to which article I should include this in? Carlos2295 (talk) 18:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) New User Help stop this madness. A new user Dorkdom king is messing up the wiki. He is adding categories that do not belong and is also adding false information. Carlos2295 (talk) 16:23, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay ill stop RE: Raven Hm. You're probably right, and Kirkland even acknowledged that it may have been her. A quick check on Raven's edit history revealed to me that a user messaged her on Twitter regarding her birth date, to which she responded. A quick check on her Twitter profile revealed that her last tweet was on May 11 of this year, meaning she is still active on Twitter. I made a Twitter account for a school project once, maybe I could message her? M Y L E S